User talk:Firesofdoom
Welcome hi, welcome. im firesofdoom and i hope you enjoy this wiki! ill help you if i can, but im basiclly a noob, so dont ask me anything to complicated. the ukraine crisis time to destroy the HRE, anyone willing to join me? shattered stars and stripes revised any allaince offers Shattered Stars and Stripes Now that the business with the oil shipments is worked out, would you be interested in an alliance? CaptainCain (talk) 19:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) YES Oil My prices are going up to $100 per barrel. With the nebraska thing, I can only do so much and currently I'm sitting on several front preparing for imminent war, perhaps a few thousand troops at the most. CaptainCain (talk) 22:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) okay i can work with that i will only ask for ypur help if i need it i may not:) Revolution The Revolution map game has started! Come and make your first moves :) - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:16, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, dude, time to wake up and play Revolution. :D Mr. Darius (talk) 16:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) sorry, i was on vacation and did not have wifi firesofdoom AltE Hello, maybe you are interested to play Alternate Europe (Map Game)? It has just started so new people can still join without being in disadvantage. Good luck! Mr.Darius 09:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey Fires, I'm rather busy on the Fallout fanon wiki and fallout canon wiki to be doing map games, perhaps another time. CaptainCain (talk) 17:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Fires, the nation you signed up for is the one in Indochine, the Mughals are India the color is orange, right? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 01:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Fires, I think atacking Iberia would be a good idea. I like your plan of distibution. For Iberian texas, just a thought would be that I get the US states and you get Northern Mexico. Revolution 9 (talk) 17:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted texas and colorado you can have the rest, if we dont reach an agreement it can be mutalaly held terriotoruy until we do. Also, do you agree to attck in 1918, or do you want to attack later/earlier? Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 17:55, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I agree with this plan and I will attack Iberia in 1918 Revolution 9 (talk) 21:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Is 3 mil. like way too much Revolution 9 (talk) 03:13, February 15, 2015 I have no idea how many troops uberia has, and i think 2-4mil from each if us should nearly gurenty a 1 turn victory Yes, he can join the war with you but he needs to get 33% on his front to go free, if he fails in that his revolution fails provided you don't sacrifice your gains to let him go free. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 14:28, February 16, 2015 (UTC) WTF is wrong with you! Why are ending the war! We were winning. And Cuba as well as Hispaniola are MY territories. You can't give yourself a few benifits and give me nothing! Not to mention your going to pay 150 Mil. to a Mod player. This doesn't make sense and it wasn't your plan. We have leverage (Embargo) and all the support we needed. Nothing was in our path. The plan was to carve out the nation and annex all of it! P.S. If this is way to harsh and/or I'm wrong about something, message me. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Are you kidding! I lose lots of territory because of a stupid decision you made. That war was going perfectly fine. In the end we would have won no we would not have. we were loseing the war, and i personally did not want to lose more territory, or destry my econamy, but if you want to keep going, you are welcome to. also, when i sign the trety, it does not affect you. you can still figh tif you want. BTW, could you make your move on vivempires 2. the game is backed up at the moment. firesofdoom 22:29, February 19, 2015 (UTC) what do you mean like messages im on chat Revolution 9 (talk) 16:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Two things. First, I think you chose two nations for Almost 3 by accident unless there's a reason. Second, in Vivempires I'm going to try to dominate Europe. Hopefully and most likely, I will be able to crush Switzerland and Slovak Empire. I've already started that. I have NAP w/ Russia as well as Mongols. That's right, MONGOLS. That is a very powerful ally and I plan to let Russia fall apart by the Mongol invasion that's happening. Next, with Mongol assistance, I plan to crush Poland. If all this goes well, the rest of Europe will fall under my grip. Then, if you help, you could dominate Africa. We would have Asia, Europe, and Africa under our control. A tri-victory would be at hand. The rest of the world is of no use to us. Maybe even a four way alliance w/ Brazil conquering S.A. Just my plan so if you could tell me if your joining this and have any tips or plan changes, that would be great. Also, you'd give support for early stages and enter war after most of Europe falls and I'm able to send troops to Africa. You'd get all of Africa. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) FIres, I didn't get Sean in on it, but that is a good idea. We are allies though now. Should I ask him and Edge? Revolution 9 (talk) 22:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I think I'm going to quit Vivempires 2 because the two mods are fucking pieces of shit cheaters. They win all of their expansion wars, chose the two most powerful nations, are the only two mods, so they can rule the entire game and fake players. Not to mention the game is way too slow for a game about empires. Barely any new maps and no major map changes? Come on, the mods on games need to stop crossing out and spoiling fun. In real life, empires take massive amounts of land in only ten years. please give me your comment on this. Revolution 9 (talk) 16:22, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 Game starts today It also starts at 15:00 EST time Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 19:12, March 7, 2015 (UTC)